Larkshine
Larkshine is a pretty silver tabby shecat with azure eyes and long whiskers. Personality Larkshine is a mostly cheerful she-cat, with sudden courses of impulse running through her veins. She is a bighearted cat and shows respect to kittypets, despite her clan's objections. She likes kittens and longs for a family of her home. Kithood Larkkit and her littermates, Aspenkit and Berrykit are born to Mintfern and Breezefang. Larkkit is the first to open her eyes and lets out a slight mewl when Aspenkit pummels her lightly. Berrykit growls and pulls her tail and Larkkit knocks him into the ground, much to Mintfern's surprise. Breezefang boasts that Larkkit takes after him. Later, Larkkit and Vinekit are playing DawnClan. Larkkit says she is called Larkheart, and Vinekit is Vinestep. The two play happily until Lynxkit, a bigger brown tabby shekit ruins the fun by clawing out Vinekit's eye on purpose. Larkkit is enraged and pounces at Lynxkit, claws unsheathed, battering the kit's foot until it bleeds. Dawnstar is furious and confines Lynxkit to camp. Larkkit gasps as the medicine cat, Blossomleaf declares Lynxkit limping for life and Vinekit blind and deaf. Apprenticehood Larkpaw trains as a medicine cat at first. Memories of Vinekit's attack still lingers in her mind, and she wants to be someone the whole clan would respect. Soon, Blossomleaf dies of greencough and Larkpaw is the only medicine cat in WillowClan. She decides the risk is too big and trains as a warrior, apprenticed to Wolfpounce. Aspenkit and Berrykit are now Aspenpaw and Berrypaw, and are apprenticed to Otterwind and Birchpetal. Larkpaw's warrior assessment is horribly wrong. She is the hunting partner of Vinepaw, who needs her help to hear and see, and the blind black tom tumbles into a old badger set. Larkpaw hauls herself into the hole before Wolfpounce can react, and saves both their lives, along with two shrews, one chaffinch and a hare. Warriorhood Larkpaw is a warrior, Larkshine, along with her siblings Aspentail and Berrywing. Vinepaw is stopped from being a normal warrior apprentice, and retires to the elders den instead. Larkshine is angry with Dawnstar's decision, and secretly teaches him to scent everything while doing normal warrior duties. A young warrior, Yewpelt starts getting interested in her, hunting with her and wanting to share tongues often. Larkshine is smitten by Yewpelt and they become mates.They have one kit called Wishkit. Death Vinepaw the blind apprentice is jealous of Yewpelt and Larkshine and decides to attack her secretly. The lithe she-cat's throat is bitten open by a raging Vinepaw, and goes to Starclan. When Yewpelt and Wishkit, now Wishsong, finds out, they start bawling, causing warriors, the new medicine cat Duskstripe, and Dawnstar to come. A guilty Vinepaw is banished from WillowClan and dies from a wandering fox. Family Mate: Yewpelt Daughter: Wishsong Mother: Mintfern Father: Breezefang Sisters: Aspentail, Berrywing Photo: Trivia - Vinepaw was in love with her, unknown to Larkshine. - Wishsong was originally supposed to be her sister, and Berrywing the other way around. - Although Vinepaw killed her, Aspentail supported her murder and was punished by exile for one moon. - Yewpelt died after she was murdered, and they were buried together. Category:Cats Category:She-cat